


Medical Care

by MajesticHedgeheg



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticHedgeheg/pseuds/MajesticHedgeheg
Summary: After an... interesting night, Sara finds herself in need of some medical attention. Chafing.





	Medical Care

Lexi’s eyes flicked up as the Medbay doors hissed open. The asari doctor was sitting at her desk, a clutter of datapads around her with scan results, medical papers, and crew treatment reports. Her Pathfinder stood at the edge of the doorway, avoiding the doctor’s gaze.

“Sara,” Lexi smiled up at her. “What can I do for you?” 

The Pathfinder continued to stare carefully at a spot on the wall across the room from Lexi. The silence stretched long between them, and Lexi found herself devoting her full attention to Ryder. Normally, she was a bright, eager conversationalist, even when she had a half-dozen bullets in her side. She saw the young woman chew her lip before speaking again, a sure sign that she was nervous. The last time she had seen Ryder chewing her bottom lip like that was right before she faced the Archon. Whatever was bothering her, she wasn’t likely to just be open about it.

“I just need to requisition a few medical supplies,” Sara said at last, still looking away from her doctor.

“I can treat any injury that hasn’t killed you,: Lexi offered, taking a step sideways, into Ryder’s field of vision. Sara kept her gaze averted, but finally gave Lexi something like a proper response.

“I’d rather take care of it myself, if t’s all the same.” Sara shifted from foot to foot, as though considering a flight to her quarters. “I need something to hep with…” Ryder gulped audibly, “chafing.” Lexi arched an eyebrow at that.

“Chafing,” Lexi repeated, keeping her voice calm and professional. Ryder’s face started to redden. “How did you get this injury?” Lexi asked absently, as she piled up datapads she had been working on neatly aside.

“Oh!” Ryder yelped. “I was … I was giving a new piece of armor a field test. It turns out the fit was a little less than ideal.” Lexi nodded and motioned Sara up onto one of the Medbay beds. Ryder’s expression slid into something more like worry.

“You’re sure I can’t just take care of this myself, Lexi? It’s just a few scrapes.” The asari frowned at her.

“Ryder, there’s nothing to worry about. Just let me get a look at you.” Ryder let out a heavy sigh and hoped up onto the bed. A quick wriggle, and she was out of her pants. There were bright red marks on the insides of her thighs, were she had been scraped almost bloody. Lexi took a careful look at Sara’s legs, noting every scraped area and minor injury. Along the top of her thigh was a long, straight cut, something Lexi figured was likely a claw injury.

“I know you went down to Eos recently, but I don’t remember you running into any trouble there. Did I miss something in my initial report?” Lexi’s voice radiated concern. Sara looked up at the ceiling.

“No, you caught everything. I just hurt myself when I stopped over at the Nexus yesterday. I’d rather not talk about it.” Ryder squirmed a little where she sat. 

“Alright,” Lexi said to herself. “You have moderate abrasions on both legs, a few claw cuts. What did you do on the Nexus that got you into this?”

“I…” Ryder struggled for words. “I got attacked by someone’s pet varren.” Lexi gave her Pathfinder a look of frank disbelief.

“Well,” she said after a few long moments, “the next time you get into a fight with a varren,” there was a long, awkward pause. “Just be careful, and take these. They’ll get you through the worst of the discomfort.” Lexi handed over a small package of medicinal creams.

“Thanks, Lexi.” Ryder said, pulling her pants back on with a grimace. The asari nodded, already going back to her work.

“Have fun, Sara,” she called after her, “and remind Vetra to stop by for a check-up as well.”


End file.
